Pikachu Goes Crazy
by AGodofIrony
Summary: Just a short story about Pikachu going crazy on 'It's A Small World After All.' One part.


Disclaimer: I do not Disney, Pokemon, or Barney. If I did I would be a multi-millionaire. But of course, I'm not.

"It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small, small wor-" the song droned on when Pikachu went and cracked.

"PIKA!" ( SHUT UP!) Pikachu screamed and shocked the whole ride with the electricity traveling through the water and effectively shocking everyone on the ride. The ride malfunctioned and Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, and Max were stuck in the boat now partly crispy.

"Pikachu? Are you ok?" Ash ventured.

"Pi!" ( No! ) Pikachu yelped turning to look at Ash, slowly a look of evil crossed his face.

"I'm scared," Max said backing to the back of the boat.

"Pika!" ( Good! ) Pikachu yelped and shocked May.

"Why'd you do that fo-" May started when she was shocked again.

"Pika!" ( Shut up! ) Pikachu yelled.

"Pikachu return!" Ash said with the Pokeball in his hand.

Pikachu dodged the beam of red light and cackling evilly jumped into the water and swam for the shore to cause havoc in the park.

"I'm going after him!" Ash yelled about to jump into the water when Misty stopped him.

"Wait until he gets a little farther away unless you want a major shock. Electricity conducts water," Misty said putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"But," Ash began.

"No buts. Misty is right," Brock said.

"There! I think he is a safe distance away now!" Tracey said looking up.

"Great!" Ash yelled and swam to the shore. Misty, Brock, Tracey, Max, and a slightly dazed May followed.

"Pikachu! Pika chu pi ka chu chu pi chu!" Pikachu raved and shocked vendors, harmless people and the ride attendants and went running for the water part of the park. I know Disneyland doesn't have a water part but please just pretend.

"Get that Pikachu!" a person in a white uniform yelled making a dive.

"Pikachu!" ( The cops! ) Pikachu yelled and got out of the way and gave the man enough electricity to keep him down for a while.

"Careful," Pikachu heard someone say and turned around just in time to see a man with a net trying to grab him.

Pikachu just used Agility to get behind him and Tackled him in the back. He was going to save the rest of his electricity for his plan.

"Pikachu get back here!" Ash yelled waving Pikachu's Pokeball.

"Pika!" ( Never! ) Pikachu screamed and giving a war cry ran the last few feet to the main water source of the water part of the ride. And placing his paw in the water sent electricity traveling everywhere, shocking everyone who was in the water and some stray lightning hitting people who were wet.

"It's headed straight for us!" Max yelled at a lightning bolt that was indeed headed straight for them.

Thinking quickly Brock grabbed May and threw her into the path of the lightning.

"Brock!" Misty said surprised.

"Brilliant," Ash said getting close to Pikachu.

"Return!" He the yelled and got Pikachu into his Pokeball who was tuckered out from the blast.

May lay on the cement unconscious when paramedics arrived. They trampled right over her and got everyone who was in the pool to the nearest hospital. Everyone who had been hurt was given their money back and brought to the hospital for a free check up.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" A police officer asked Ash.

"Yes," Ash answered.

"You are under arrest for carrying a lethal weapon and a copyright infringement," the police officer said putting him in handcuffs.

"Copyright infringement? Lethal weapon?" Ash wondered out loud.

"That was your Pikachu? Wasn't it?" the officer asked.

"Yes," Ash answered.

"And you did operate a global scheme selling millions of plush Pikachus illegally, right?" the officer asked.

"No that was me," Tracey said.

"Oh. Well book him!" The officer said pointing to Tracey and another officer came up and arrested him.

"Say how much is the bail going to be?" Ash asked.

"For you? $250. For Mr. Sells illegal plush Pikachus on a global sale? $9329256565452," the officer answered.

"I've got fifty cents and some an old candy bar wrapper," Ash said getting out what was in his pockets.

"How did you manage that with the handcuffs on?" Max asked.

"I don't know," Ash shrugged.

"Don't worry Ash, we'll pay your bail unless Brock spends the money on some stupid shirt," Misty looking for Brock who was nowhere to be found.

"Hey look at the shirt I bought!" Brock said coming back. The shirt was white except for the words, 'I paid a lot of good money for this stupid shirt.'

Misty just pummeled Brock with the mallet and when the case against Ash was heard he was declared not guilty on the terms that; one. Pikachu was not crazy when entering the park, and two. A case similar to this had been heard only a month ago. It seems that 'It's a small world after all,' isn't the best Disney song. As for Tracy well he was never brought to court because of the illegally made Pikachu dolls he made hypnotized everyone to obey him. He became ruler of the world for a day until he set the mind controlling Pikachu dolls to 'Kill Tracey'. Enough said. Pikachu was brought to a rehabilitation center and was cured after listening to Barney. He now shocks anything Barney related. And for May. Well she woke up after hours and wandered into haunted house. She now scares people and gets paid full time for the work.

A.N. I have no idea where this from but I think it is pretty funny. If you have any reviews on this please tell me.


End file.
